Film Festival or Disaster?
by serinal
Summary: The soul society is all upbeat these days, especially with the annual soul society film festival coming up. Join Ichigo and the gang as they create a film that will hopefully win them the best film award. Pls Read and Review! 30.04.12
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I am merely using them for fun. If you recognise anything familiar, then they are not mine.**

**Enjoy**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW! IT GIVES ME HOPE IF YOU DO, IT WOULDN'T TAKE ONE MINUTE. IF I GET EVEN ONE REVIEW I WILL UPDATE MY THIRD CHAPTER. YOUR OPINIONS ARE HIGHLY WELCOME EVEN CRITISM!**

**Now thats done on with the story:P:P:P:P:P**

"Gentlemen and all those lovely, gorgeous, enchanting, magnificent, eccent..."

WHACK!

"trrrrrrrrrriiicccccccc!" Kon managed to say before he was kicked out of the Seireitei.

"Aaaaaaaaand, CUT! What the hell are you doing?" Asked a man wearing a green robe, with eccentric pink hair looking at a certain orange-haired, young man and his companion, a petite, black haired woman.

"What the hell am I doing? Ask yourself the same question! Why are you shooting him? We are the announcers!" Yelled Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper, also known as number one knucklehead.

"I was informed by that...um...thing...that you wouldn't be able to make it and you had instead sent him, AND HE WAS DOING A BLOODY, GOOD JOB BEFORE YOU DECIDED TO BARGE IN AND RUIN EVERYTHING!" the man shouted, no doubt loud enough to be heard by the entire soul society.

"OH YEAH? ALL I COULD SEE AND HEAR WAS HIM BABBLING ON AND ON ABOUT GIRLS! HOW COULD YOU EVEN BELIEVE THAT SCOUNDREL? YOU MUST BE SO DUMB!" Ichigo stopped at this point, to catch his breath and was about to open his mouth again when he was thankfully interrupted.

"That's enough Ichigo; all that matters now is that he is gone. If he comes back, I'll ensure that by the time I am finished, he will be wishing he wasn't born." Rukia Kuchiki assured, with an almost demonic look in her eyes.

" Now, we should return to the business in hand, if we continue to squabble we will never be able to finish this film. Isn't that right, Mr Lorgart?" Rukia asked, turning to the pink-haired man.

"Yes. Indeed we should. BUT, if I am interrupted and yelled at again, you can go find yourself another director," Mr Lorgart replied, shooting a dirty look at Ichigo, who in turn, scrowled back.

"Right! Then let's get down to business! Watch out soul society, this year we will get the prize for the best film in the annual soul society film festival." Rukia said, to no one in particular, raising her hand in a victory sign.

**Miles away...**

A flash of brilliant light met Kon as he opened his eyes, causing him to close his eyes again, he groaned out loud. He opened his eyes again, this time more slowly, allowing his eyes to adjust to his surroundings, then he slowly sat up- well the best he could do as a soft toy. He gazed around himself.

Horror filled his eyes.

"Nooooooooooooo! I am in the middle of nowhere! Someone help me! I don't want to die in a place where there are no trees, no water and especially no girlsssssss!" He shouted to the world, standing up and running around in circles.

He exhausted himself out very quickly, and was about to fall back to the ground when something made him stop short. There, no less than hundred feet from him was a small house, with a pond next to it but it was not that, that made him drool, no, it was the pretty girls standing in the entrance, all beckoning him to their house, and Kon being who he was, rushed forward, never considering the fact it wasn't there before, only just thinking he was in heaven.

**Two hours later back in Seireitei...**

Utter silence echoed in the room they were supposed to shoot their film. After they had managed to get things under control, they had waited for the rest of the cast to appear, those present sat down to wait, thinking that they would appear in a moment, however the moment soon stretched into seconds, then into minutes and finally into two, extremely long hours.

"That's it! They are not showing up, I told you they wouldn't. We had to choose the worst people for this film, why couldn't we have chosen some other people instead of them?" Ichigo whined, unaware that he was upsetting Rukia.

"I told you, you idiot, that there weren't other people available, they were already doing something else. Besides, I am sure they will be here soon, you know how they are," Rukia snapped at Ichigo, popping a vein at the same time.

Ichigo opened his mouth to argue back, when the door leading to the studio slammed open, interrupting whatever Ichigo was about to say, Ichigo could only think why that always happened to him when his attention was diverted to the newcomers.

"WE ARE HERE! Right on time too." Rangiku Matsumoto sang out joyfully at the top of her voice.

"Yeah right, we are two hours late," echoed a voice right behind Matsumoto. She moved aside to let whoever that had just spoken through, Mr Lorgart looked to see who it was and was abruptly met by thin air. Confusion filled his face, he was about to turn away, when his eyes fell on short boy, barely reaching up to his chest, with an untidy mop of white hair, glaring daggers at him with his turquoise eyes. Even though, Mr Lorgart was much taller than him, he couldn't resist taking a quick step back. Fortunately, the boy's attention was diverted to something Ichigo was saying.

"...you got that right; we were here for over two hours! Two hours, during which we could have finished this off and gone home already." Ichigo huffed out.

"Oh don't be silly, we couldn't have finished this in two hours, besides we are only a tad bit late, besides you shouldn't blame me, it was all taichou's fault, he refused to come, and you don't know how hard it is to drag a captain all the way across the Seireitei." Matsumoto pouted, an innocent expression on her face, completely unaware or maybe she was ignoring it, that she was causing her taichou's temper to rise.

"Me! You are the one who overslept, after going out drinking last night, don't you dare put the blame on me!" Toshiro Hitsugaya yelled, a vein twitching uncontrollably on his forehead.

Mr Lorgart and his helpers could only stare at this scene, they found it hard to believe that Toshiro- who was quiet short- could cause such a fierce looking, and quiet...buxom.. Woman to look guilty.

Just then, a short yell came from below them, accompanied by a haughty voice. Though those above couldn't hear them well, they distinctly heard the words, 'pretty and fighting' causing those who didn't know them to be bewildered. They wondered what other weird people would enter the room. The room occupants waited expectantly for the apparent newcomers to enter... when they didn't, the woman whose name that Mr Lorgart had finally learned to be Matsumoto, yelled down to them.

"Oi, Ikkaku! You better come up quickly if you don't want Yachiru on your tail, I am sure she would like to know about you wasting time," Matsumoto sang, laughing an evil laugh.

Whatever she said seemed to have an impact on the newcomers, as they bolted in through the door, seconds later. Well, practically it was a baldhead that burst into the room, while the other, who did have hair, although with a strange assortment of feathers on his eyebrows, entered at a more leisurely pace, even stopping to examine his face in a mirror that hung just outside.

"Don't tell Yachiru anything. PLEASE! Anything but that! " The baldhead begged, adding an almost inaudible word that sounded like 'little demon' after that, practically going down on his knees in front of Matsumoto.

"Ahhhh, I see everyone is here or are they? I hope we weren't late, I had to fix up my hair a bit on the way. Either ways we aren't the last ones to come, I see Renji still hasn't showed up," The man with the feathers replied, in an almost leisurely and unperturbed way, which did not fit in with the current, tense atmosphere.

"Who says I am late? I was the first one here," Renji said, his voice echoing around the room. Those present turned their heads to figure out where he was, and was startled when he suddenly appeared from behind the sofa," Man, that was a good sleep, slept like a log. Oh? What are you all looking like that at me for?"

**Yes! Chapter one is done! So what do you all think of it? I introduced you to the cast, and if I get reviews, I will post the second chapter, where things will really start. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter****Two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if there is anything that is familiar, then it is not mine.**

**Enjoy.**

_Dawn broke over the peaceful Seireitei with its citizens fast asleep, even the guards that kept watch, the birds and the animals of the Seireitei, if there were any. To find the reason for this silence, yesterday's events must be reviewed._

**Yesterday...**

"Yosh! Let's get down to business, and create the best of all films!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Everyone exclaimed.

It was four in the evening in the Seireitei. The cast had finally managed to get themselves assembled. They were now ready to begin, just as soon as they receive their scripts...

"Rukia! Hand out the scripts!" Ichigo yelled and then continued in a more "softer" voice," right, since we don't know the words, we will look at the script, and go through the first scene so that you can get the hang of it. By tomorrow, I want the words memorised."

"Wait a minute. By tomorrow? That's impossible, there is no time! There is so much I have to do," Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Oh really, like what may I ask?" Hitsugaya asked, "as far as I know, you are free the entire evening, you will study the words. Failure to do so will result in either you being kicked out or given a lesser character, like for example a stable boy? What was the costume again? Oh yes, it was a worn out suit we borrowed from a man from the Rukongai. I am sure you would love to play the part." There was an innocent expression on Toshiro's face as he spoke these words.

A look of utter horror filled Matsumoto's face, making her look like a gasping fish.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I will study my words if it's the last thing I do." Rangiku screeched out.

"Okay, I got the scripts." Rukia re-entered the room, carrying a stack of papers, she then continued to hand each a paper with their names on it." I have highlighted the words that each one of you will be playing. If you have any doubts, please speak up."

A few moments of silence invaded the room, as everyone went through his or her scripts. When no one spoke up, Rukia resumed talking.

"Okay, so we are going to do the first scene, which will take place here but the rest of the scenes are located throughout the soul society. The costumes necessary will be given from tomorrow onwards but for today we will just make ourselves familiar with the script."

"Well then, let's begin!" Ichigo cheered.

...

**Miles away...**

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP! HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! HELP!" Kon screamed from the top of his lungs, from his place in the metal cage to make things worse, he was suspended from a thin rope, where below it lay a pot of... poison? Acid? Well, whatever it was Kon was certainly not looking forward to being dumped in it.

Before moving any further, let us see how he fell into this predicament.

After Kon had spotted the house with the pretty ladies, he had approached it at a fast race, as fast as a soft toy can run which involved a lot of tripping and bashing his face on the rocks.

He reached the house successfully, was greeted warmly by the ladies present, was given food, was provided with a bath, in fact he had all the comforts necessary.

However all this ended when a mysterious, masked man, with a strange head, or it seemed to Kon because the hair was covered, entered the house, breaking the front door down like it was made of paper. The man had entered the room, claiming that he was the prince of the Hokus Pokus... the hokey pokey? He had whistled, and a couple of men, all masked, jumped out from behind him, grabbed the ladies present and ran away. Soon only Kon and the masked man were left behind, OH! Did I mention that the man was wearing a huge black cape, and was armed with a long sword? No? Well, now you know.

The man had approached Kon, and within minutes Kon had been knocked out, when he came to, he found himself in the cage we were talking of earlier. We shall continue from where we left...

Kon paused to breath, filled up his lungs to yell again but was rudely interrupted. Someone had entered while he was yelling, from his position in the cage it did not look like the masked man, this person was much smaller, for a moment, hope filled Kon...

"A softy toyey! Yay! Now I can play, I was getting bored!" A childish, high pitched voice filled the room.

And as the voice was filling the room, the hope was fleeing.

**Back in the Seireitei...**

Toshiro wondered for what seemed like the hundredth time of the day, how in the world that he had been pulled into this embarrassing situation. It had all started last week in Hitsugaya's office...

Matsumoto bounded into the room, like an excited puppy would, then without pausing to get her bearings, she went directly to her captain's desk, where he was bent over, signing papers.

"Where have you been?" Toshiro deadpanned before she could speak, without even looking up from his work.

"Um... doing work?" Matsumoto questioned doubtfully, for in her excitement, she had completely forgotten reality, needless to say, reality came crashing back, her excitement momentarily forgotten.

"Doing work? Such as? Drinking? I wasn't aware that drinking was one of the priorities of a lieutenant." Toshiro spoke calmly, finally looking up, piercing her with his turquoise eyes.

"How could you think I have been drinking? Don't you trust me?" Matsumoto asked, showing puppy eyes to him.

"No."

"TAICHOUUUUUUUUU!"

"I am right here."

"That's not it."

"What's not it?"

"You know what I am talking about."

"No, I do not, all I know is that you have been out drinking and been neglecting your duties, Matsumoto." Toshiro exclaimed exasperatedly, running a hand through his spiky, white hair.

"I was not neglecting my duties! I just took a little break. Besides, what work was I supposed to do?" Matsumoto inquired innocently.

Toshiro looked at her annoyed; the expression 'do I even need to say' itched on his face.

"Right... The papers..." she said, then whined," but, taichou, I was held up by something, if you let me explain, I sure you would understand."

"Fine, then explain." Toshiro consented, leaning back in his chair.

Matsumoto looked at him in disbelief; however the next set of words destroyed her disbelief.

"If I am not satisfied, you can do all the work, without a break for two whole days."

"Fine." Matsumoto growled, opening her mouth to speak...

"Shiro Chan! I have this marvellous idea for the soul society film festival, you will love it. I want you to act in it." Momo exclaimed, entering the office, in a fashion similar to Matsumoto's.

"That's a wonderful... idea," Toshiro lied.

"I know, isn't it? It will be called the Winter War, in tribute to all those who suffered and died due to the Espada and all the other hollows," She said. Although she did not say it, it was obvious that it was a tribute to Aizen. She still believed that Aizen was good.

Toshiro did not say anything when Momo had spoken but an icy chill had filled the room. Only Momo seemed unaffected by it.

"So will you take part in the film?" Momo asked, when he did not reply.

Toshiro found that he could not speak, he could not turn down Momo's offer, because it would hurt her, and Toshiro did not want to hurt her after all that she had been through. Toshiro looked at her hopeful face and he made his decision.

"Ye...,"

"No!"

Startled, both Momo and Toshiro looked at Matsumoto. Matsumoto realising that it had sounded rude, quickly put on an innocent mask and spoke.

"What I mean is, Taichou already agreed to take part in my film, I was just talking to him about it when you _walked_ in."

"We were?" Toshiro asked, glancing at Matsumoto's face, which read 'what you seriously want to take part in that 'love for Aizen' film?'"Oh yes, we were, she has this weird idea and unfortunately she forced me into it and I can't back out. I am so sorry, Momo. If you had come a little earlier then I would have been available.

Momo looked utterly crestfallen, Toshiro cringed on the inside, but as much as he felt guilty, he could not make himself tell her the truth.

"Well, at least I tried, maybe next time?" Momo asked.

"Of course," Toshiro said, giving her a fake smile, and watched her leave

...

"Well, that solves my problem! I, Rangiku Matsumoto have officially managed to get my Taichou to act in the film."

... And that was how he had been pulled into this mess. He was now stuck listening to Rukia explains the plot to them.

"So... this film is about a wizard who is concocting a new potion to turn human_beings_ into animals, however, he accidently adds an unknown chemical, causing the potion to explode and shower his apprentices in this potion.  
>He, himself is unaffected, as he managed to cast a shield in time, but he is unable to save the others, who vanish one after the other into unknown regions," Rukia said," For today we will just do up to there. Any questions?"<p>

"Um... yes. Why is it that I have to play the wizard?" Ikkaku asked, frowning.

"Why, that's because, we can't have any ordinary guy, the wizard has to be eccentric..." Matsumoto giggled," and a guy oh so handsome like you."

(Sweat drops on those watching, except Ikkaku, who actually takes it to heart)

"Why, that's me! The eccentric and handsome wizard." Ikkaku proudly said, his bald head twinkling.

"Yes, yes, that's you. Now, can we start?" Yumichika asked.

"Yes... as soon a...s we... drag this ... cauldron into...the room, ahhhh!" Ichigo heaved, finally managing to drag the massive cauldron into the room, along with Renji.

"Whew!" Renji exclaimed, wiping his hand on his brow," that was exhausting, think I can take a quick nap before we start..."

He caught the death glares of Rukia Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya and changed his mind immediately.

"I'll take that as a no." Renji laughed half-heartedly.

"..."

"Ok, we didn't use the actual ingredients, but the ingredients used today are also highly explosive, we thought using this for the actual experiment but discovered that even a little bit mixed with the _accidental_ chemical can cause a explosion over one kilometre wide.  
>Since, we had already bought it, we decided to use it for today, however we are not mixing anything today to it, as you know it's too dangerous, anyways let me now show you the accidental chemical." Rukia explained, then she turned around and was met by a spectacular sight.<p>

Ichigo and Renji were having a _manly_ brawl to see who could win in a hand to hand fight... they were edging closer and closer to the cauldron which had the_accidental_potion on a shelf above it.

"Hey, guys, I think you should watch out for the shelf..." Matsumoto started but never got to finish her sentence because at that precise moment, Renji's hand hit the potion, and it toppled into the cauldron.

KABOOM!

The explosion caused the first few hundred buildings near it to collapse like a pack of cards, while nearly all the other buildings caught fire.

Old man Yamamoto sat at his desk in his office looking at the carnage around him in disbelief. The force of the explosion had caused the walls around his office to collapse, break many of Yamamoto's priceless objects and cause his precious haori to catch fire.

"OUTRAGEOUS!" he yelled, his voice booming all around, causing many of his subordinates to tremble in fear.

**At the entrance to the Seireitei...**

The cast and the camera crew looked at the disaster in shock, there was no building left undamaged, no man left asleep, it was a pure mess. Women ran screaming, as they tried to avoid being killed, men tried hysterically to put out fires, while the fourth squad ran around gathering all those injured.

No one spoke, guilt fresh in their hearts...

" Well look at the bright side, the potion may have destroyed everything but one of its special features is that anything damaged by it can be repaired using a bit of reiatsu, though there is a drawback, it has to be repaired within the first twelve hours after the explosion.' Rukia said, looking at a pocket watch on the ground, which read six o'clock.

"Well, I don't think anyone was killed, I mean, thanks to the war, people have started to put protective barriers when they sleep, so they aren't killed in their sleep." Yumichika concluded wisely.

"That's true, but that doesn't mean we can return anytime soon. Although I doubt they would find any evidence we did it, there would still be lookouts for any people with suspicious chemicals or explosives, so I think we should leave.  
>Nobody would know because we all left in the morning, and we already informed the Head Captain that we will be leaving the Seireitei for a week to shoot the film, so nobody would find it suspicious." Rukia said, looking at the solemn faces around her.<p>

Toshiro scowled, he did not like the idea one bit, but he realised that if they didn't leave now, they wouldn't be able to leave until the mess is all cleared up and that could take weeks. He gave his consent.

They had already collected all the stuff they needed, not much was lost as the filming was to begin tomorrow, so all the cameras, costumes, props and films had been stored at the Kuchiki manor, so they had quickly grabbed the necessary items and left.

They crept out the Seireitei gates unnoticed by any.

**Meanwhile back at the studio or what remained of it...**

Three shinigami rummaged around in the rubble to see if there was anything useful, but they only came up with a single, solitary roll of film which was miraculously unscathed by the explosion.

The Seireitei had quickly managed to find out the cause of the explosion, they concluded that it was due to some harmful chemicals, which they identified, accidently mixing, though they didn't know how but one thing was certain, if they wanted to save money and precious resources, they would have to do their best to get everything repaired within the next twelve hours.

_And this was how no one was awake in the morning because all of them were forced to repair their houses and offices in the night, unless they wanted to fall into a financial crisis, and they were exhausted by the time they finished and only managed to get to sleep at the break of dawn. The birds and animals of the Seireitei had fled in terror. _

_It would takes many, many weeks before anyone got over the trauma, with the exception of Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki who were absent at the time of the incident, although it wouldn't have made much of a difference even if they were present._

**I forgot to write at the ending before, well here it it.**

**P.S- In case you are wondering _the accidental __potion_ refers to the unknown chemical the wizard adds by mistake**

** I hope you enjoyed this story. If you want to encourage the writer, please READ AND REVIEW. It wouldn't kill you. I promise. :)**

**Review..review..review..review..review..how hard it is? Not hard at all:P:P:P:P**


End file.
